Confessions
by Drama sapphire
Summary: My own version of episode 62 in the beginning.


Hi there Yi San fans! Welcome to my brand new Yi San story! Today I wanna do a new Yi San story even though I'm still working on my other uncompleted Yi Sam story since I'm thinking up an idea for it since I was having options in my mind but I will come up with one. Anyway, I also soon make a funny Yi San story about Dae Su going out fishing with Kang Suk Ki & Suh Jang Boh and in that story…it is Dae Su's first time going out fishing and he thought it was going out fishing and he thought it wouldn't be too hard but he'll soon find out that it wouldn't be so easy as he thought. So I hope you guys enjoyed this story and I hope you guys review! Have fun! ^-^

Oh I forgot to tell you the plot of this story! Here's the summary: Song Yeon is having some thoughts to herself after cleaning up some plates for a woman. She seems to missed the man she loved even though it was impossible for them to be together. Then she suddenly cries while clutching the belt that her love gave to her when they were children. Keep on reading this story to find out what's gonna happen next. Also, in this story took place during the last part of episode 62 and the beginning of episode 62 including Sung Wook who won't be in this story to search for his older sister.

I don't own anything except this story I've made up. Also, none of you guys are not allowed to copy any of my stories but you can make your own version if you want to.

Shortly after following her brother to a place where the poor people are being fed, she decides to help out a woman who is going to a river to clean up a some plates, bowls, cups, etc. The woman was grateful that she has someone to help and she gave them to Song Yeon.

When she arrived at a river, she washes the plates, bowls, etc. After that, she sat on a rock and stared at the rushing river which seems to be flowing down quickly alone with rushing water. She seems to be in thought while looking at the royal belt that Lee San gave to her when they are young children. She missed him.

'…I missed you…San…I really wanted to be with you…but…the only problem is that…we were two different people…I'm only a lowly damo while you were a king of this country…not only that, I'm afraid of your mother…but…I don't want to do any bad things to her even though she hurts me…but that doesn't mean I'm gonna go against her…I'm not a bad person…I'm never was…if we can't be together…then I will from now on look at this belt that you gave me when we were young children…but will it be enough for me to remember you even when we got old?' thought Song Yeon who is still looking at the belt while having memories that she and her love shared together whenever every time they meet. She then sighed because she knew that they were never meant to be together.

Then all the sudden, she remembered the time she has awaken from her unconscious state during the time when she arrive back to Joseon from Qing but she fainted. But when she awakes, she was surprised to see the man she loves who was like her Prince Charming even though he was more romantic than those fairy tale guys.

*Flashback to the time when it was shortly after Song Yeon awakens and the phycisian told the prince that she has regained conscious even though her pulse, energy and blood pressure is still low. After the doctor left, Song Yeon tries to get up even though her lover told her that she still needs rest. She obeyed and lied down. Then the both of them begins to speak. He begins to ask her about the reason why she was leaving to Qing. He was upset*.

_Yi San: Did you think that you were doing it for me?…did you really think that leaving me was the best thing for me?…how could you have thought that?…even though you left me, did you think that I would be fine without you?…did you think I would be alright?_

*Flashback ends*

Song Yeon then begins to cry as tears begins to fall down from her watering eyes. All the sudden, she felt a gentle touch on her left shoulder. She turns around and can't believe what she saw.

It was the man she loves, Lee San who was kneeling down next to her. He seems to be sad while looking at her tearful eyes.

"Song Yeon" said Lee San who seems to be worried about her yet his eyes is trying to make tears flowing down "Are you…are you alright?". Song Yeon begins to replied while paying attention to his face with sadness "I'm…I'm fine" but she knew that he won't believe it.

"No you're not! Why are you acting like that? You're not fine! How can you be fine when you were in that state?" replied Lee San. Song Yeon didn't know what to say to him even though she enjoyed his gentle touch on her shoulder. Lee San suddenly noticed his belt that he gave to Song Yeon when they were young children "That belt…it's the one I wrap around your arm…during the time we meet when we were young children…it's also the time when you were injured…and I don't enjoyed the sight of you getting hurt…I…I was surprised that you have kept this for all these years…it's a no wonder that you still remember me…I'm grateful to you for still remembering me…and I've never ever forgotten about you either".

Song Yeon didn't know what to say to him until she decides to leave "…You're welcome your majesty…but…I must go" but when she was about to leave…Lee San stops her by gripping her left hand "Song Yeon!…please don't leave me…I want to say something before you can leave me" said Lee San.

Song Yeon was a little quiet for a few seconds until she turns around and sat down next to him. After a few seconds of silence, Lee San begins to speak " Song Yeon…I…I've been told by Dae Su about the reason why you refuse me because it wasn't the art bureau or your true feelings…it's because you've encounter my mother…he even told me that you really have feelings for me even though you feared my mother".

Song Yeon was still silent even though she remembered the dreadful memories about the time when Lee San's mother scolded her. Lee San decides to continue "I…I now realize that you really loved me…so I decide to come here because I want to bring you back to the palace…even if you don't want to come back with me…then I won't go back".

Song Yeon was surprised but she begins to speak in a sad expression "But…you must go back to the palace…you are the king of this country…and I…I was just a lowly damo…so how can you speak of such thing to me when we are two different people?". But Lee San won't leave her "No! No I won't! I may have leave you in the past just because of my responsibilities…but I won't leave you this time! How can I leave you when you have suffer too much?".

Song Yeon was speechless "Your majesty". Lee San decides to continue "I'm not here as the king, but I'm here as a man! A man who wanted to be with a woman he loves so much! I won't let you reject me again! I will never allow you to make me suffer again when you're not with me! I really love you Song Yeon! You must believe that! Please tell me that you loved me too!".

Song Yeon was touched. All the sudden, loneliness has left her body but warmth and happiness begins to enter her body including love. She has a decision.

"Yes…I will your majesty. I…I love you too. I will come back with you…since I have already gave you my heart because I love you" replied Song Yeon.

Lee San seems to be glad. All the sudden, he grasped both of Song Yeon's arms and pulled her towards him and she allowed him. Song Yeon felt his arms being wrapped her and she held him tight too. Cherry blossoms seem to flow out of nowhere and it blew past the two lovers.

The embrace seem to last for a lifetime until they decide to separate a little bit. Then they both share a kiss. This kiss means that they are now together and they will never break apart.

I hope you guys enjoyed this story and please review! Bye! ^-^


End file.
